


Uniform

by kinneyb



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Philip tries on Lukas' motocross gear. Lukas finds it surprisingly hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda short and random af but i got the idea from twitter so :") hope u enjoy  
> also on the topic of twitter feel free to follow me i post... all the time (my @ is woldenshea)

"Do you really have to wear all of this?" Philip was sitting on Lukas' bed, idly watching as the other boy got some stuff together for his race tomorrow. It was the first official race of Lukas' he'd be attending and as his _boyfriend_ to top it all off. "It looks heavy."

Lukas hummed, tossing the last piece of his uniform on the bed. "It is. Kind of."

Philip had only ever seen Lukas in casual clothes (albeit with some padding on) when he rode his bike. But this - this was a real uniform, all neon green and black and white. Looking at it, Philip couldn't help feeling proud of his boyfriend. "Is it hot?"

"Uh," Lukas - finished now - plopped on the edge of the bed. "Maybe? I guess I've never really noticed." Glancing at Philip, the corner of his lips quirked up. "When I'm riding, it's like I can't really feel anything. It's just me and the wind."

Philip smiled back. "So it's like me with photography?"

Lukas was grinning now, big and wide - a sight Philip loved more than anything. "Kind of, yeah. But you know..." Lukas wiggled his eyebrows. "If you're that curious, why not just try the stuff on?"

"You'd be okay with that?"

If Lukas was being honest, he was a little surprised by that response (he expected Philip to laugh or maybe tell him to fuck off) but he didn't hesitate for long.

"Sure," he pushed the pile across the bed, closer to Philip. "Go for it."

Philip got off the bed, yanking off his shirt and jeans in the process. "Wait, do you - "

"Nah," Lukas interrupted, chuckling lightly. "You're fine. I only wear shorts myself."

Philip seemed relieved. He picked up the first thing off the top of the pile; the shirt. "Okay. So the uniform first?"

Lukas pointed at a chest piece. "That goes first. Velcros in the back."

"Oh," Philip put the shirt down, picking up the chest piece. "I thought you usually wore this over your shirt?" Lukas climbed off the bed, walking around to help Philip with closing up the back.

"I do," Lukas pulled the back tight, closing it. "But that's cause I'm just riding for fun. In official races, it goes under. Looks better that way. Now sit."

Philip looked at him oddly but obeyed, sitting back down. He watched curiously as Lukas pulled out a long, thick pair of socks. He extended a hand but was surprised when Lukas ignored him and leaned down.

He didn't complain, merely continued watching as Lukas pulled the first sock on.

When that was finished, Lukas handed him the pants - they were just as thick as they had looked. Philip got back up and slipped them on, flushing. The fit was pretty good in the legs but a bit tighter around his hips.

"I didn't realize you were that much bigger than me in the waist," Lukas mumbled.

Philip laughed, adjusting the pants. "You calling me fat?"

Lukas looked at his body so intensely Philip almost felt uncomfortable. "Hardly."

The shirt was next; Philip pulled it on, smiling. Unlike the pants, the shirt was much too big for him. The sleeves were too long, hanging over his hands. Lukas reached out, no words needed, and began rolling them up.

"You'd need a smaller size than this," Lukas chuckled, grabbing the gloves and putting them on after.

Philip looked at him. "No duh. But you know, I kinda like this."

Lukas handed him the knee paddings, squinting his eyes. "What?"

"This - " Philip said simply, wiggling the knee pads up and over the bulky pants. "You doing all this stuff for me," he elaborated once the knee pads were in place. "Makes me feel kind of spoiled."

Lukas grinned, dropping the boots down in front of him. "Maybe you can help me get ready tomorrow - return the favor."

He was kind of joking but when Philip smiled up at him and nodded, he wasn't complaining.

With the boots on properly, Philip stood up, making a face. "Okay, boots are way too big."

Lukas rolled his eyes but stepped back to admire his work. "Come on, dude, look at me."

Philip looked up, and Lukas was surprised by the almost immediate stirring in his crotch. He never thought he could see a person in such bulky, big clothes and still find them so undoubtedly hot.

Maybe it helped that the big, bulky clothes were his - Philip was wearing _his_ clothes.

"Lukas?" Philip pulled him out of his own thoughts. "Do I look that bad?"

He blinked. Once, twice. "What? Fuck no. Why would you think that?"

"You were looking at me funny," he replied, seeming relieved. "I know I probably look weird. I mean, this is far from the norm for me."

He couldn't rightfully argue with that. "But you look good," Lukas said, feeling a little nervous - he was never good with compliments. "Like not as good as me, obviously, but good." Usually he saved face by immediately making a joke after a compliment; most people thought he was being a dick when he was really just nervous and bad with words but Philip got it. Philip always got him.

"You're not wrong, you know." Philip walked over, stopping in front of him. He batted his eyelashes, which Lukas was always weak for. He originally thought Philip did that kind of stuff without knowing exactly what he was doing but now he knew better; Philip was a sly fox. "You do look good when you're all dressed up for a race."

Lukas quirked an eyebrow, swallowing back the lump in his throat. "Really? But you've never - "

"I've seen pictures though," Philip replied, rocking on his heels. "On your page."

Lukas smiled, feeling a little more confident. "You've stalked my page? You creep."

"Please," Philip was grinning. "You get off on knowing I look at your page when I'm all alone," his grin was gone now, his voice lowered a bit, "and wishing you were there with me." Lukas gulped, his own smile dropping away. Philip ran a finger up his chest, slow and steady. "Don't you?"

Lukas reached out, grabbing his wrist. "Strip."

Philip smiled coyly. "You're not usually this impatient."

"I can't," Lukas tugged at the front of Philip's shirt - his shirt, "get this dirty before tomorrow."

Philip's eyes sparkled. "Oh, that makes more sense." Grinning bigger now, he sauntered over to the bed and sat down, starting at the shoes. He groaned a few short moments later, still stuck on the boots. "God, taking all this shit off takes too long."

Laughing, Lukas walked over and helped him take off the boots. "Tell me about it."


End file.
